How did she cope?
by Olivia the author wanna-be
Summary: How did she cope? with memories of course. *bad summary* One shot. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY. ok so I chose Finncik and Annie's son as character two because Finnick's only in the memories and stuff.


**It's Livi again! One shot fan fiction. The slanted kind of writing are the memories, oh and at one point there is a dream and the normal is the presence, well I'm writing in the past soooo, ah just Enjoy and review.**

How did she cope?

Annie pulled her knees up to her chest and held them in place with her arms. Her eyes gazed out and into the Ocean. She liked the ocean it reminded her of Finnick. She was sat in the exact spot that she and Finnick used to sit in. It was strange not having him there beside her, really strange. "Annie, thanks for letting us stay with you here in District 4" Katniss smiled

"It's ok" Annie bowed her head a little "It's nice to have some company"

"I hope you don't mind us being here, I know that you and Finnick used to watch the sunset every evening" Peeta grimaced

"It's ok, honest"

Peeta's grimace faded and he smiled weakly. Annie placed her hand on the empty space beside her, the space where Finnick would usually sit. She clawed the sand and rubbed it in between her fingers. The Sun slowly tucked itself away behind the ocean and reflected upon the water. Ripples of warm orange seemed to float on top now. All went dark for a moment until the moon slowly came up, giving the sky a silvery glow. Annie let out a sigh "You wanna head back Annie?" Katniss asked, getting up

"I'd rather just stay here for a while" Annie gulped a little; she could feel the tears coming.

"Do you want us to stay?" Peeta said, running a hand through his blond locks.

"No, I'll be fine on my own"

Katniss looked at Peeta. Peeta gave her a half smile and offered her his hand "See you in the morning Annie" Katniss said softly.

Once they were gone Annie pulled out Finnick's letter, the letter Katniss gave her the day she found out he was dead. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Annie was sat in her and Finnick's room back in District 13. She was sat at the end of her bed shaking with fear. She just wanted someone to burst into the room and tell her that he was alright or that he was in the hospital or something. Eventually someone did burst into the room, Katniss. "Katniss!" Annie said getting up._

"_Annie, I-um-I don't know how to say this. Fin-"_

"_He's gone isn't he" Annie stared into Katniss' watery eyes, hoping for an answer. Katniss simply nodded in reply to Annie's quick assumption. Annie held a shaking hand up to her mouth. Her lips tightened. Annie stared at the floor for a moment, not knowing what else to do. Was she dreaming or something? Finn always came back. Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her vision. She began blinking rapidly to try and coax them back in. Annie began to breathe heavily. She brought both hands up to her face and began to cry "He wanted me to give you this" Katniss handed a very teary Annie a note. Annie took it carefully and slowly unfolded it. The minute she saw his hand writing she just wanted to cry even more. The note read._

_Dear Annie_

_I love you with everything and not even death will change that, I promise. Tell our son the truth someday, tell him how much his daddy loves him and give him my old trident. I'm sorry that I have left you to bring up our son alone but know this, know that I did it so you and our son would live in a better place. You were the only good thing that really ever happened to me; you taught me how to love. I've never felt the way I feel about you for anyone before. Keep going Annie, keep going and never give up, promise me that, our son needs you. You can still have a beautiful life without me. I'll watch over you from the sky, from my ocean up here in heaven. Don't worry I'll have Mags for company. I'll love you forever Annie, forever. _

_Yours for eternity Finnick_

_P.S I'll be waiting, take your time. _

_Annie stared at the letter for a moment, tears dripping rapidly from her eyes. "Annie?" Katniss said, trying to get her to speak. Annie placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She still had a piece of him "Annie?"_

"_Kill him, Kill Snow" Annie raised her head and dried her eyes "promise"_

_Katniss paused for a moment. She nodded her head "I promise"_

"_Make sure he suffers"_

_Katniss had never seen this side of Annie before, the angry side. "I was already planning on doing that" Katniss backed away a little; she thought that Annie might want to be left alone. _

"_Good" Annie folded the letter "Did-did Finn suffer, was it quick?"_

"_Um-Well-"_

"_Don't lie, tell me straight"_

"_It wasn't quick Annie, no. The um-the mutts-they ripped him a-apart, I'm sorry"_

_Annie began to shake harder. He suffered. This wasn't fair. But she was glad that Katniss had told her the truth. Katniss left her to it, shutting the door gently behind her. This time she wasn't just waiting for him to come back like when he went off to mentor, this time she wasn't hoping that he'd come back like when he was reaped for the quarter quell, this time he wasn't coming back. She'd never see him again, she'd never feel him again, hear his soothing voice, hug him, kiss him, he was gone; he was dead._

Annie rubbed the letter between her fingers. Finnick had touched this piece of paper, Finnick had written the words that were on this paper. Annie's eyes began to water and she bit her lip. A single tear trickled down her face "Why did you have to leave me?" she murmured. Her jaw felt tight, the tears were coming back. "Just remember all of the good times" she told herself. She got up and made her way over to the ocean. She stood on the wet sand, her feet sinking in. She let the water brush across her feet. The waves seemed dark and eerie now. Annie looked back; she could see the warm glow of the lights from the victor's village from where she was standing. It was nice to have company. She had no one to talk to anymore, no Mags, no Finnick. They were both dead, the people she cared about the most, dead.

Annie made her way back home, the village of District four was dark but the smell of freshly caught fish still lingered in the air. She came home to silence. Peeta and Katniss had fallen asleep. Her home still smelt of Finnick's musky aftershave, she hoped it would last forever. She flicked the light switch on as she entered the kitchen. Finnick's bowl of sugar cubes was still sat there on top of the oak, kitchen table. There were still six sugar cubes in there. Finnick had left six sugar cubes in there before he left for the quarter quell. Annie hadn't touched them and she never will. They were Finnick's not hers. She knew he was dead and he wasn't going to need them anymore but it felt right to leave them. She remembered when she used to pinch them and Finnick would tickle her as punishment.

_Annie slipped past the kitchen table and took a sugar cube, popping it into her mouth. "I saw that" Finnick said, leaning on the kitchen doorframe. He grinned that sexy grin._

"_Too late, I swallowed it" Annie stuck out her tongue out teasingly. Finnick pushed himself off of the door frame and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered "You need your punishment"_

_Annie shook her head and smiled in reply. _

"_Yes"_

_Annie walked away from his grasp and leaned against the kitchen counter. Finnick walked towards her with his arms out, his fingers wiggling. He tickled her "No, Finn stop, no" Annie giggled. She pushed herself up onto the counter top to try and escape his fingers. He stopped and kept his hands on her belly "I'll stop now" Finnick smiled, pressing his forehead to hers._

"_Good" Annie breathed. She looked into his eyes; they were so green and mesmerising. Annie placed her hands on his shoulders. "Will you get me down?" _

_Finnick nodded and took hold of her waist, lifting her off the counter with ease. Finnick pressed his lips against hers._

Annie ran her hand across the kitchen counter and smiled at the memory. She looked over to a small table in the corner that had an old C.D player sat on top. Ha, the C.D player, they only used it once.

"_Look at what I found" Finnick beamed, dumping a dusty old C.D player onto the table. Annie turned her attention away from her fish that she was preparing and laughed "A C.D player"_

"_Yepp and there's a C.D case too. It's-" Finnick paused for a bit, while he brushed the dust off gently with his hand "OutKast"_

"_Never heard of them"_

"_They're old I think...really old, 2003"_

"_2003! Whoa that is old"_

_Finnick placed the C.D in the player and turned it on. "What is this song?" Anne giggled "It sounds weird"_

"_Umm... Hey ya"_

"_Ok"_

_Finnick began tapping his feet "Catchy" Finnick held out his arms "Come on" Annie rolled her eyes in response and took his hands. They began dancing. But it wasn't normal dancing it was kind of crazy. Finnick and Annie were in hysterics, they were laughing so hard it hurt. _

Annie removed her grey quilted jacket and placed it on one of the hooks in the porch. She looked into the living room and smiled when she saw the sofa. The same sofa that they shared, that Finnick comforted her on when she was ill or upset.

_Annie was sat on the sofa, shaking. Finnick came in "I'll have to say goodbye now Annie, they want me at the Capitol early...Annie? Annie you're shaking"_

"_I know I just don't feel very well" Annie said, with chattering teeth. Finnick grabbed a blanket off of the armchair and sat next to Annie, wrapping her up in the soft fabric. Finnick pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, stoking her hair._

"_No you have to go"_

"_No I don't. I'll just tell Mags to go on without me. I'll tell her to tell the game makers that I'll be a day late"_

"_You don't have to Finn"_

"_I want to make sure you're ok" Finnick took her hand, it was cold. "Here" Finnick pulled a piece of rope out of his pockets. "It's not a big rope but it'll do"_

"_Finn, I thought you only tied knots when you were stressed?"_

"_Yeah but the reason I do it is because it takes my mind off of things, so this should take your mind off of the sickness"_

"_Ok" Annie rested her head on his chest and began tying small knots. Once she reached the end of the rope she would untie them all and start again. Eventually Annie fell asleep but Finnick didn't leave her. "Odair!" A deep voice came from outside. Finnick got up slowly and laid Annie on the sofa, propping up her head with a pillow. He went to the door, it was the peacekeepers "Odair, you're late" One of the peacekeepers grunted._

"_Ok hang on" Finnick snapped. Finnick wrote Annie a note explaining why he had to leave._

_Sorry you've awoken to an empty house Annie, the peacekeepers demanded my presence on the train. See you in a few weeks...or more._

_Finn xoxo_

_P.S love you _

She made her way up the stairs, the smell of Finnick's aftershave growing stronger. When she passed the bathroom it smelt like he was in there putting it on right this minute. Annie sat on her bed and removed clothes, then slipped into her pale green nightgown. It felt weird getting into an empty bed. Finnick would usually already be in there waiting for her.

_Annie slipped into bed. Finnick already tucked under the duck egg blue sheets. Finnick wrapped his arms around her and Annie snuggled up to him. He always warmed her up. "Night darling" Finnick said softly, kissing into her hair._

"_Night Finn" Annie rested her head against his muscely chest and fell asleep._

But tonight she didn't have anyone to warm her up. The bed was cold. It took a while for Annie to fall asleep. Numerous times she woke up and felt around the other side of the bed for him. She would realise that he was gone and remind herself that he was dead. That night she dreamt, she dreamt she was back on the beach.

_Annie pulled the letter from Finnick out of her pocket, like she always does when the sun has gone down. When she began to read through it once again she saw a hand run its finger down the letter. A manly hand, that was much bigger than hers, yet friendly at the same time. Annie's eyes trailed up its muscely arm all the way up to its handsome head. It was Finnick. "F-Finn, you're d-dead" Annie stuttered, half in shock, half in joy. _

"_It's me Annie" he took her hand and she dropped his letter._

"_Finn!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck._

"_It's ok sweetie" He rubbed her spine gently. Finnick's letter had drifted off with the wind now but it was long forgotten. Finnick sat her on his lap and placed his hand on her stomach "I'm going to be a dad" He smiled._

"_Yes, yes you are" _

"_What are you going to name him, Annie?"_

"_I was going to name him after you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Thanks Annie" _

_He kissed her softly on the lips "Tell him about me" _

"_I promise"_

_Annie was getting all teary again "Don't cry sweetheart" Finnick brushed her tears away with his finger "You haven't taken your wedding ring off" Finnick pointed out._

"_I never will" _

"_You don't have to"_

"_I read your letter"_

"_Good, I meant every word of it" _

"_Don't leave again"_

"_I have to, my time has come"_

"_It's not your time, it's not fair" _

_Finnick took her hand and kissed it "Goodbye my darling"_

"_No, don't go"_

"_I have to. I love you"_

"_I love you too Finn"_

_He was gone. Annie's eyes darted about desperately. "Finn?" Annie stood up "He's gone" She told herself. _

Annie's eyes snapped open "Finn!" She sat up and looked around. She closed her eyes and fell back onto her pillow. Light was seeping through the curtains. It was morning. She turned on her side. He wasn't there like he always was.

"_Morning Annie" Finnick smiled, shuffling over to her and kissing her cheek._

He wasn't there to greet her anymore, to kiss her goodnight or good morning.

Years later

4 year old Finnick tottered over to his mother. "Mummy I found a shell" Finnick beamed plonking himself next to Annie on the picnic blanket.

"Oh, good lad" Annie smiled.

Finnick handed his mother the shell "For you mummy"

"Thank you sweetie" Annie kissed him on the forehead. "I'll put it on my dresser" Finnick looked up at her, his eyes so green and vibrant, just like his fathers. He looked a lot like Finnick, his eyes and his soft bronze hair. But her son had tight little curls; she didn't know who he had got them from. Annie had curls but they weren't as tight as her son's. "Do you think daddy would have liked the shell?" Finnick smiled, his little chubby cheeks getting rounder.

"I bet he would have"

"You say daddy's in heaven. And he liked swimming so god gave him his own sea. Will daddy be able to see us from the sky?"

Annie never really believed in god and all of that until she lost Finnick. "Yes sweetie" Annie pulled him onto her lap "He watches over us" Finnick held the shell up to the sky and squinted slightly "See daddy I have found a shell"

Annie smiled.

"Why did daddy have to go?"

"I'll tell you when you're a big boy; you're still growing, little man"

Finnick nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Annie "Cuddle" He smiled

"Cuddle" Annie retorted, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him up.

**Ok that took me a couple of days to write, but I hope y'all liked this one shot. I don't know if you guys have ever heard the song **_**Hey ya-**_** by OutKast before but I think it's funky... and strange. I was thinking of doing a fic called **_**what if Mags didn't volunteer for Annie? **_**I know ploppy name right. If you have any other Ideas please do let me know :D ok Livi out Byeeee xoxoxox**

**-Livi loves you all xoxoxox**


End file.
